Soldier of Fortune
by BLackXloveBlueXblood
Summary: AU. SasuNaru, Kiba/MaleOC, and KakaIruka; possibly other pairings, and rated M for future chapters; Naruto was taken away from the Hidden Leaf Village as a child by Iruka, for his own safety, and the two met Light along the way. Now, the Hokage has summoned them back to the village. What dangers and twists await the group in this new mission? Find out in: Soldier of Fortune!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a collaboration story with Black and TwitchingHades**

**BlackLove: Here is a new story with Sasunaru, Kiba/MaleOC and Kakairuka**

**TwitchingHades: I hope you all enjoy it~! We worked really hard on it (So you better enjoy it!)**

**BlackLove: Don't worry she won't bite you (hard at least) anyways we don't own Naruto (Sadly)**

**TwitchingHades: Yep, Yep, everything in the Naruto world belongs to its respective owners, and this is purely a fan-made creation by crazy fans *nods, nods*. All we own is any OCs (Most of which will belong to Black)**

**BlackLove: There will be Yaoi Pairing *hears Yaoi fan girls screaming from far away* and this story will have twist and turns that will blow your mind**

**TwitchingHades: Because Black is a friggin genious! He comes up with the most AWESOME plotlines, so this story will definitely be worth your time! :3**

**Both: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Soldier of Fortune**

In the Hidden in Leaf Village

"Sir, are you okay?" an ANBU asks as he approaches the Hokage.

'_Something doesn't feel right at all,'_ the Hokage thinks as he stares out of the window. As he stares, he sees a crow suddenly fall out of the sky, landing in the forest. _ 'There is something not right at all... I think we are going to need backup.'_ The Hokage turns his attention away from the window and sits back to his seat. "ANBU, please get me a hawk ready," the Hokage demands as he sits back down, pulling out a piece of parchment and starting to write.

"Yes, Sir." The ANBU disappears to do his Hokage's bidding.

'_With the Chunin exam about to taking place soon, we will need all the help we can get.'_ The Hokage puts his seal on the scroll as the ANBU returns with his hawk. After attaching the message to the hawk's leg, the Hokage releases the bird, watching until it disappears into the sky.

'_I can only hope they arrive in time…'_

* * *

Somewhere in the Hidden Mist Village

"Hey, stop what you are doing and get over here! We have a mission!" The brown hair ninja walks up to the lake where two other ninja were doing exercise – the blonde ninja practicing walking on water, while the white-and-purple-striped haired ninja meditated in front of the lake. He holds the scroll up towards them to emphasize his words, the hawk already soaring through the sky, back to the Leaf Village. The blonde ninja stops his exercises and excitedly runs over, nearly trampling the other boy in the process.

"Iruka! What is the mission?! I hope it is an S-rank mission and not another D-rank mission!" the blonde ninja yells excitedly, jumping up and down as the white-haired ninja approaches the two to see what their new mission is. Iruka stares at the blonde and shakes his head.

"Don't worry, I think you will like this mission, Naruto." Iruka opens the scroll to read out what their mission is.

"That seal… It is from the Hidden Leaf Village, isn't it?" The white haired ninja stares at scroll curiously, wondering why the Hokage needs their help. _'If the Hokage is sending this, then that mean something must be up,'_ he thought as Naruto gave him a puzzle look.

"Yes, Light," Iruka replies to the boy, "It seem the Hokage needs our help with something."

"I don't care who needs our help, as long as it is something not boring!" Naruto says as he sits on the ground, pouting as he waits for Iruka to read the scroll. Light giggles at Naruto and sits down next to him on the ground.

"Naruto! You should be more grateful about receiving a mission, especially from someone as important as the Hokage himself!" Iruka shouts at him, waving the scroll around in the air in his frustration. Naruto gives an apologetic look, calming Iruka down, and he begins to read the scroll:

"_Dear Iruka,_

_It has been a long time since, and I am sure you must be wondering why I am contacting you right now. As you know, the Chunin exams are coming up, and I need your help. I know Light and Naruto are with you, and this will include them as well. I have been informed that something dire may occur during the exams, and I would like to request your help. I will need the three of you to participate in the Chunin exams. You will pose as their sensei. Do not worry about a third member; I will assign one upon your arrival. I will explain your mission in further detail in person. Please, get here as fast as possible._

_Sincerely, _

_Sarutobi, Hiruzen__ "_

"Hell yes!" Naruto exclaims, jumping in excitement. "I finally get to become a Chunin! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

'_Let see all the variable and situation that could happen, including a specific ninja being there.' _Light smiled at his thoughts, continuing his scheming.

As his student take in the information and react, Iruka stares at the letter in slight shock, beginning to worry what might happen to his adoptive sons. He sent them both to pack their things for the trip before going to pack his own things, his thoughts racing.

'_I hope nothing bad happens on this mission…'_

* * *

**TwitchingHades: Alright, so, this chapter was kinda short (in my standards, anyway), but it's just the prologue, so don't be discouraged! With any luck, the rest of the chapters will be longer than this (shooting for 2000 words per chapter, at least!) :D**

**BlackLove: ^_^ yup and the ideas are flowing so don't worry, also please reviews and don't worry everything will be explain later on in the story**

**TwitchingHades: So, don't forget to follow the story (It's really easy, just click that little checkbox at the bottom that says "follow"!).**

**BlackLove: will try to update every sunday so until next week, eat a pie and kiss a random stranger**

**TwitchingHades: Let someone out there know they're loved! ;^;**

**BlackLove: And we are out of here**

**Both: See Ya! *fly away on a magical rainbow***


	2. Chapter 2

**TwitchingHades: Yo, my lovely readers. What up?**

**BlackLove: Sorry this took long had to deal with useless drama (good news i just had to listen :) and was not part of it)**

**TwitchingHades: Yes so...Blame Black for the lateness... :I ...Love you, Black~ :"D**

**BlackLove: Yeah Yeah, hey I had it done at midnight so it was ready somewhat...Anyways Next time it shall be up on Sunday... (pray for no drama)**

**TwitchingHades: Yes! So, shall we let them get to the story now? :3**

**BlackLove: Yes let them read. This is a yaoi fan story as all of you know. What will happen in this chapter no one knows. Take it away TwitchingHades.**

**TwitchingHades: Enjoy! (also, we don't own any naruto character except for the OCs which is owned by Black, and a quick warning, Kakashi is SERIOUSLY OOC)**

* * *

**Meeting and Love at First Sight… Wait,**_**What!?**_

* * *

**2 Days Before Exams**

In the Hidden in Leaf Village:

The Hokage read through papers that his assistant gave him, checking to make sure all the participants were there and ready to go. _'We are only missing those two.' _Hokage thought as he put down his papers and turned his chair around. _'They should be here soon and, knowing Naruto, it will be a big entrance.' _Hokage smirked as he waited for the two new ninjas to arrive.

Outside the Leaf Village:

Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane stood outside the Leaf Village, wondering when the three new ninjas were supposed to arrive.

"Where are they? Don't they know there are only two day left before the exam?" Kotetsu asked impatiently as he started to pace back and forth, his brows furrowing in aggravation. "They should be here already!"

Izumo walked up to the man and put his hand on Kotetsu's shoulder to try to calm him. "Don't worry the, letter did say they might get here later at night if they didn't leave early in the morning." Izumo wrap his arm around the man's waist. Kotetsu relaxed and turn around, hugging him back. They stood there for a while, just relaxing, until they heard shouting. As they turn, two young ninja jump past them and disappear into the village. They stood in shock as the fuming brunet ninja followed behind the other two at a more leisurely pace.

"Was that them?" Izumo questioned as he looked up at Kotetsu with innocent eyes, Kotetsu keeping his eyes on the ninja that had just arrived.

"I think so…" he replied a bit distractedly. "Let go tell the Hokage." With that, they sped off to the tower to report to the Hokage.

* * *

"Naruto! Light! Get back here!" Iruka exclaimed as he chased the said ninja. He could believe that _Naruto _would dump freezing cold water on him, being the master of pranks and traps that he was, but he could not believe that Light, the good, well-behaved child would help Naruto by turning the water ice cold and manipulate it so that it followed him, regardless of his attempts to escape. "Come back here!" The three jumped from one roof top to another with great agility and speed, the two younger ninja laughing as they out ran their pursuer.

"You can't catch us, Iruka!" Naruto turn sharply to the right, while Light took off to the left, laughing. Iruka created two doppelgangers to chase after the boys while he went to the Hokage's office.

* * *

'_I think I lost him' _Naruto was in the forest, looking around to make sure Iruka had not found him. He had set up traps to throw off Iruka's clone, fairly confident of their success. A loud clanking rang through the air, cutting off Naruto's train of thought and grabbing his attention. He listened and recognized the sound as a battle - training, he reasoned - and began to head toward the sounds. As he got closer he hid his charka, just in case, and hid behind a bush, peaking through to see four ninja training. _'It looks like that that white haired guy is the Sensei, and he seems powerful, but why the heck is he reading that stupid book the pervy sage wrote!?'_ Naruto thought and cringed at the thought of the most perverted of sages. He scanned over the white haired ninja, then goes on to observe the three students that the white-haired ninja was training. _'What the hell is with that girl's hair..? Is that even natural? I bet she dyed her hair that bubble gum pink. Okay let's look at the other two. Hmm. Okay, there is a black-haired ninja with a bowl cut, and he looks kinda creepy with that exposing outfit, and the lack of emotion on his face... Okay, and last but not least there is… Wow, he's attractive. I wonder what his name is... Well, since I don't know, I think I'm going to call him Duck-Butt, because his hair looks so much like the butt of a duck… Hehe... Well, that'll be his code name when I talk to Light about this.' _Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the white-haired ninja start to talk and decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Okay, the exams are coming up in two days," the man said as he turned the page in his book. "You three are prepared, but there will be many ninja from many different places. So, all of you take tomorrow off to rest. And be prepared for anything."

'_So, they're taking part in the Chunin Exams, which means I'll get to know his name…' _Naruto stared at the Duck-Butt in question with a small smirk, which quickly faded into a slight grimace. _'Wow, I'm kinda starting to sound like a stalker now.' _He keeps his eyes on the ninja in question, the strange emotions beginning to bubble in his stomach.

"Kakashi-sensei," the pink haired girl started, her eyes on the white-haired ninja, "are you sure? Don't you think we need more training?" Her gaze suddenly went to the Duck-Butt, a dreamy look on her face.

_'Oh, so he's taken...'_ Naruto thought sadly, a deep frown plastering itself on his face. _'Alright then...'_

"Yes, you are ready, Sakura. As well as Sai and Sasuke." Kakashi looked at each person in turn, the raven-haired boy last. He was confident that they were ready for the exam. _'The only reason you still want to train is to get closer to Sasuke...' _Kakashi looked back at Sakura with a slight smirk, concealed under his mask. "Now, now, Sakura. You will have time to be with Sasuke soon." With that last embarrassing statement toward the girl, Kakashi disappear in a puff of smoke, leaving the girl blushing while Sasuke glared at the spot he stood only moments before.

'_So that mean they aren't dating… Awesome! I can't wait to meet him!'_ Naruto left his hiding spot, a goofy grin on his face as he walked off, a little too care-free. As he headed back the way he came, he heard soft footsteps behind him and he instinctively pulled out a kunai, throwing it toward the stranger - but his arm stopped abruptly half way through his attack. He looked back at the white-haired man that held his arm in place, fear suddenly taking hold of him. _'Shit! I'm screwed! How the hell did he find me!?'_ Naruto thought nervously, trying to free himself from the man's grasp.

"Come now, the weapons aren't necessary. We don't want anyone getting hurt, now do we? By the way, are you new here?" Kakashi took the kunai out of Naruto's hand and let him go, looking the boy over, and a spark of familiarity came as he took in the boy's features. _'Why does he look so familiar..?'_

"I-" Naruto started, only to be cut off by his Sensei.

"Naruto, there you are!" Iruka ran up and hit the blond on his head, a look of sheer anger evident on his face. Kakashi stared at the man in shock - he was utterly beautiful. His dark, exotic skin that taunted the Copy Cat Ninja so, his chocolate brown eyes that held so much emotion - even if it was currently anger - his dark brown hair, which Kakashi had the sudden urge to pull out of its wolf tail and run his fingers through, and the scar that spread across his face from one cheek to another, he just wanted to kiss it and soothe all the man's pain. He continued staring on in awe as the other two ninja conversed, the man's dazzling features leaving him speechless.

"Iruka, how did you find me, and get through my traps..?" Naruto asked, holding the lump that had formed on his head as a nervous laughter escaped his lips. Iruka just growled furiously at him.

"First off, don't try those second-rate traps on me! They're easily spotted and even easier to avoid! And, secondly, you need to stop pulling pranks! It's a nasty habit, and... Um... Who are you?" Iruka finally noticed Kakashi staring at him and turned to said man with a questioning look, all his anger seeming to vanish.

"My, My... Has God sent me a beautiful angel? Have my prayers finally been answered?" He rushed up to the man, his eyes shining, and took Iruka's hand between his own hands, smiling up at him through the mask, his visible eye closing in obvious delight. Iruka blushed fiercely at the compliment and physical contact, staring at the man in surprise. He was unsure whether he should hit the man, walk away, or just die from embarrassment.

"If it wasn't for the fact that we're late for a meeting, I'd knock you to outer space," Iruka growled out, deciding the first was the most appropriate response, though his blush still did not subside as he turned his head away, doing his best to hide it.

"Whoa, a feisty one. I like it!" Kakashi ducked at the last moment, just in time to avoid being hit by Iruka's fist. He looked back up to see a fuming Iruka, and thought to himself with a smirk, _'I'm going to get this one.'_ Kakashi ran up to Iruka, his hand suddenly finding its way to the brunet's ass, giving it a quick squeeze before disappearing in a puff of smoke, a smirk beneath his mask. Naruto looked on in confusion, mentally questioning Kakashi's methods of showing his affection, and Iruka was left standing in an enraged shock, his face completely red.

"C-Come on, Naruto, we're going to be late!" Iruka turned to his student, only to find a note in his place. The brunet grabbed the piece of paper, which stated Naruto was heading to the meeting. He glared at the empty area in front of him and crushed the piece of paper in his hand angrily before the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

'_So, I think I took out Iruka's clone with that set of traps...'_ Light looked back at his handy work, which consisted of saws, explosive tags, and string, that just went off. He saw the last of the smoke from the explosions disappear, a satisfied smile on his face. _'Well, I think I'll look around the village and find out where I'm supposed to go.' _Light walked back toward the village, but stopped when he heard the high-pitched yips of puppies nearby. He followed the sound and came across dogs training with their owner and watched on in amusement. He saw a sign in front of the building which read "Inuzaka compound". _ 'Wow, so this must be the dog trainers I heard about, with their precise tracking skills and - Oh my god, there are puppies!' _Light's thoughts were interupted as he saw the adorable puppies, and he ran over to the cute creatures, scooping one of them up in his arms. As he hugged and cooed at the puppy in his arms, a burnet boy walked up to him, giving him a strange look, the white dog atop the boy's head seeming to share the look.

"Akamaru, is he a threat?" the brunet asked, glancing up at the white dog on his head before returning his gaze to the strange boy suffocating the puppy. Akamaru barked in the negative, jumping off his owner's head to take the initiative in greeting Light, the brunet following suit.

"Hey if you keep doing that, you're gonna squeeze him to death," he said, half joking, as a wolfish grin adorned his face.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Light exclaimed, setting down the puppy so as not to further hurt it, letting it go play with its siblings and friends. "I love animals, and I've never really had the chance to own one, since I'm always moving… Oh, yeah! Where are my manners? My name is Light Uzumaki." He smiled at the brunet as he introduced himself, then frowned a bit in thought, staring off at the puppies as they wrestled with each other. "Actually, that really isn't my last name, but I never did know my last name, so Naruto, who is a guy I'm traveling with, told me I can use his last name and - I'm sorry, I'm rambling again. What's your name?" He turned to see the brunet giving him a grin and his face reddened.

"That's not a problem, and I understand. I wouldn't know what I would do without Akamaru." He gave Light a toothy grin and saw that the boy was blushing. "Um, my name is Kiba Inuzaka, and this is my dog, Akamaru. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kiba stuck his hand out and Light took it in his own, shaking it as a small smile played on his face. "So, you're new here, aren't you? Are you here for the Chunin Exams?" Kiba took his hand back, finally taking in Light's beautiful features. Yes, yes this was his Light, and no one else's. Kiba noticed the beautiful smile Light was giving him, and he could not help but to fall into it.

"Yes. Sadly, I and my friend had to split up, and now I don't know where I am..." Light looked down, embarrassed. _'Why am I blushing so badly around this ninja..? It couldn't be... No, I won't accept it... I need to talk to Naruto...' _Light looked down at Akamaru and picked the cute dog up, petting him as he tried to get the red to subside on his face. The dog was in heaven under Light's touch, his tail wagging wildly as he enjoyed the attention.

"Yeah? Maybe I can help you out. Where do you need to go?" _'Crap, competition,'_ Kiba thought, jealousy boiling in the pit of his stomach. _'Let's just hope this "friend" of his is really just a friend and nothing more...'_ Kiba took Light's hand, causing the boy to blush brightly as he tightened his grip a bit on the dog in his arms.

"I-I need to go to the Hokage's office and meet with my brother and dad," Light managed to stutter out as he was pulled along by Kiba.

"Brother and dad?" Kiba questioned as he led Light toward the Hokage Tower. "I thought you got split up with your friend."

"Yeah, my friend is my brother. He's like a friend and brother to me." Light was still blushing as he answered, his hand tingling from the contact with Kiba's.

"I see." _'Good, no competition at all!'_ Kiba grinned wolfishly as they continued walking.

After a few minutes, the three arrived at the Hokage Tower, a smile on Light's face as he giggles lightly.

"That was fun," Light stated sincerely, directing his smile at Kiba. "Thanks for helping me out. Oh, and here is Akamaru." Light handed Akamaru over to his rightful owner before heading toward the big double doors at the front of the building.

"Hey, if you aren't busy, you want to get ramen or something after you're done?" Kiba called to the boy. Light turned around, giving the dog-boy his most beautiful smile, taking Kiba's breath away, and he nodded in the affirmative.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Light stated before turning and leaving a stunned Kiba standing outside the Hokage Tower. Kiba just watched Light leave, thinking, _'He __**will**__ be mine.._.'

Akamaru barked, knowing full well that his owner had just found his mate for life - thanks to him, of course. He panted happily, his tail wagging haphazardly as Kiba left to return home, a dazed smile on his face.

* * *

"Sorry I am late. I got lost and didn't know where I was supposed to go." Light open the door to the Hokage's office, closing it behind him. He saw Naruto sitting on the floor, waiting patiently; which was very unlike the blond; and Iruka seemed a little bit calmer than he was when they had first arrived in the village. Light took his seat next to Naruto and gave him a smile. Naruto return the smile and they both turned to the Hokage, listening to what he had to say.

"Thank you for coming. I wish it was in greater time, but I believe something bad will happen." Hokage gave them a worried look and the three were instantly at attention, listening intently to the mission briefing.

* * *

**BlackLove: Sorry about the out of character Kakashi...I just need him to work harder to get to Iruka but there shall be many fail attempts so keep reading.**

**TwitchingHades: And, even if he his totally OOC, it's hilarious, so it's totally worth it :P**

**BlackLove: ...Anyways...**

**TwitchingHades: Review, Follow, give us cookies, et'cetra, et'cetra... **

**BlackLove: See you next week and have a great life...live, love, laugh...Have a safe and free drama.**

**Both: See ya! *Fly away on a unicorn as it gives birth to a leprechaun***


End file.
